


Like a light I am luring you

by Joy_pastel_Sol



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Killer! Jinyoung, M/M, Minor Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB, short mention of blood at the beginning, there's still a tiny plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_pastel_Sol/pseuds/Joy_pastel_Sol
Summary: Jaebeom decides to go with the flow. He chooses to comply, as always. He would do anything for Jinyoung.





	Like a light I am luring you

Jinyoung likes the glossy red colour of blood. It looks like nail polish, red lipstick, bitten lips. It is raw and passionate, intense. It matches his insides.

Jinyoung likes the pristine white colour of snow. It is candid. It makes a lovely contrast with red.

 

 

How unlucky was this Yugyeom to have such porcelain skin.

 

 

Jinyoung rolls over Jaebeom’s side of the bed, where the other is sleeping peacefully. It does not discourage Jinyoung, who trails a hand down the other’s stomach, slipping it under the t-shirt. He begins nipping at the nape of Jaebeom’s neck, playfully. He barely runs his fingers against the boy’s skin.

Jaebeom shifts a little on the mattress, seeming like he is being woken up by Jinyoung’s ministrations. He moans faintly in displeasure. Jinyoung chuckles airily against his neck.

Jinyoung moves his hand lower to cup Jaebeom’s flaccid member over his cotton shorts. What is left of Jaebeom’s sleep dissipates in the air and he cracks his eyes open. It takes him some seconds to register Jinyoung’s body against him, his lips attached to his neck, and mostly Jinyoung’s hand squeezing his cock between his legs.

Jaebeom is not surprised, not really. He has learnt that Jinyoung is unpredictable.

“Jaebeommie,” Jinyoung whispers right into his ear, slowly massaging Jaebeom’s dick with intent. Jaebeom’s brain is still foggy but the sultriness of Jinyoung’s voice kicks in.

Jaebeom turns around groggily. It causes Jinyoung to withdraw his hand from the other’s dick and his lips from his ear, only to climb on top of the older instead.

He straddles Jaebeom’s hips. He arches his spine excessively as he starts to sway his pelvis against the body underneath.

Jaebeom decides to go with the flow. He chooses to comply, as always. He would do anything for Jinyoung.

Jinyoung’s ass rolls deliciously on Jaebeom’s already half-hard dick and Jaebeom feels the heat starting to curl low in his belly, like a sparkle which Jinyoung never fails to ignite. Jinyoung throws his head back at the friction, and Jaebeom watches in awe at the sight. Jinyoung's fingers scrunch Jaebeom’s t-shirt.

Then Jinyoung pulls back his head and stares at Jaebeom, as if he wanted to devour him with his gaze only. Jinyoung has this odd gleam reflecting into his eyes. It makes Jaebeom shiver, although this too is not something new.

“Jaebeommie, are you awake now?” Jinyoung purrs, grinding harder.

Jaebeom feels like Jinyoung not only reads through his soul but also re-writes it with red ink. He swallows, and he sees that Jinyoung’s round eyes follow the bobbing of his Adam’s apple.

Jinyoung stops his movements to discard his t-shirt. He throws it on the floor, then makes the fabric of Jaebeom’s top bunch around his armpits, aiming to undress him, too. He gives Jaebeom an impatient look.

“Come on, hyung.”

Jaebeom obeys and lifts his arms for Jinyoung. Soon enough, his t-shirt is on the floor with Jinyoung’s.

Jinyoung grabs Jaebeom’s wrists without hesitation and places them on his own hips, making Jaebeom feel the rolling of his bones as he starts to ride Jaebeom again. Jaebeom lets a low moan slip past his lips.

Jaebeom’s body reacts to the touch, he feels the hardness growing in his boxers, as well as Jinyoung’s.

Jinyoung suddenly lifts himself up on his knees. He proceeds to remove his underwear. It is a bit clumsy, impatient. It is so unlike the Jinyoung most people know during the day, Jinyoung having always himself under control.

Then, he gets Jaebeom naked as well, the latter helping him by raising his hips upwards. Jinyoung does not waste any time to press himself flushed on Jaebeom, their cocks sliding against each other.

Jinyoung is panting. He bites the other’s collarbones, hard. Jaebeom yelps at the pain, but he is not surprised. Jinyoung bites again, he wants to break the flesh and draw blood.

Jaebeom shuts his eyes, in an attempt to endure the pain. He lets Jinyoung ravaging him. He would be lost without Jinyoung.

Jinyoung manages to taste blood, so he begins to lick the small wound, soothing the flesh. His mouth then travels up to peck Jaebeom’s neck, almost in apology, and Jaebeom believes him. He wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s back, pulling his body closer.

Then Jinyoung kisses him on the mouth, their lips crashing against one another. Jinyoung slides his tongue in the older’s mouth as he grabs Jaebeom’s dick, trapped between their fronts. Jaebeom digs his nails into the other’s spine and drags them down to squeeze his ass, repressing a hiss. Jinyoung whines unabashedly into his mouth.

He guides the hard length toward his entrance, fumbling a little, but eventually he sinks in. It has Jaebeom letting out a shuddered breath, giving up, while at the same time Jinyoung moans in the obscenest way against the other cheek.

“Oh god, hyung, hyung.”

Jinyoung breaks away from Jaebeom’s face and pulls himself up, supporting himself on Jaebeom’s shoulders. He starts to move back and forth, his own cock slapping against Jaebeom’s stomach.

Jaebeom holds onto Jinyoung’s narrow hips, rutting against him as Jinyoung whimpers loudly again. He does not want to lose Jinyoung.

When Jinyoung comes, a single beat before Jaebeom, he lunges forward and he sinks his teeth into the crook of Jaebeom’s neck. Jaebeom gasps in pain, his nails forming crescents on Jinyoung’s skin. He lets go inside the younger, a faint groan falling from his lips, Jinyoung’s teeth still grazing against his neck.

He hopes vaguely that Jinyoung will not leave him.

 

 

 

In the morning, Jaebeom wakes up in an empty bed. He gets up quickly and steps toward the living. He can hear the sound of the TV echoing from there.

Jinyoung is sitting on the couch. He watches the news attentively, without acknowledging Jaebeom’s presence.

“ _A young boy named Kim Yugyeom had been found dead in his house yesterday. The police report he had been stabbed several times and that his wrists had been cut as well_.” The announcer explains, the face of a pretty boy displayed on the TV screen.

From where he stands, Jaebeom sees the little smirk on Jinyoung’s face, and the strange glimmer in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If this smut is horrible, I apologize (I know it's rather unrealistic). I just wanted to write something a bit different, somehow... Also, sorry for any grammatical mistake.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> (stop killing Yugyeom challenge : failed)
> 
> You can follow me on twitter ([@joypastelsol7](https://twitter.com/joypastelsol7)) if you want ^^


End file.
